One Day
by Dutchman89
Summary: Dracula weaves a dream for Abraham van Helsing. Slash


**Title: **One Day  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Dracula  
**Pairing/character:** Count Dracula/Abraham van Helsing  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** I want to elicit sensuous gratitude from deep within begun as mere whispers guiding, begging, egging on escalating to a guttural crescendo  
**Kink:** sexual frustration, dream lovers

He never notices the mist drifting into his room, he never sees that mist solidify into a man. No matter how often he lectures others, Abraham van Helsing remains deep in sleep while the phenomenon is easily within arms' reach.

Sometimes I think he does it on purpose.

He treks about my homeland, choosing his resting places with only superficial care. Of course the garlic and crucifixes are firmly in place, but a man of his intelligence can scarcely think that to be enough. I am after all no fledging. Yet, he does nothing to further fortify the place.

A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth as the figure on the bed stirs, rolling further onto his back so he seems almost inviting.

Already you're teasing me, my pet. Do you not know, better than most others, the feelings your exposed throat can inspire in one such as me? Oh no, don't be afraid, I shall not harm you.

Quite the opposite... but you know that already, don't you?

You knew the first time I whispered your name into the wind, the first time I called. You may never admit it, but you wished for nothing more than for that wind to bring you to me. I know all your dreams, for I have woven them myself.

Therefore, I understand what you need.

"Abraham..."

His lips betray him, curling into a smile, though his eyes remain closed at my whisper.

I step closer, my boots silent in defiance of the hard flooring. It is rare I allow myself the luxury of physical closeness, but at times the craving becomes too much. I look upon his handsome, relaxed features and greet his smile with my own as my cold fingers reach up to stroke his cheek.

Stubble. You are neglecting yourself, my Abraham. I wish I could care for you, but in the waking world you would not yet allow it. I forgive you readily, for I know the day will come... and what is waiting to one who has eternity?

My body will wait until he is ready to give himself to me, but our minds are a different matter entirely and my hand moves until my fingers rest upon his temple.

Tonight, my precious, I shall weave you a dream.

XXXXXXXX

Abraham sighs as his lover's hands caress him. Dracula was so much warmer than he could have ever fathomed before, both in body and in mind. Of course, the physical heat is much his own doing, but he gave his body and blood willingly.

"Vlad..." he whispers as strong hands bestow featherlight touches on his thighs, already making him ache for more. A warm chuckle greets his plea.

"Patience, my dear."

Always the nosferatu urges him to be patient, to take his pleasure slow and relish every moment, but those cunning hands upon his body make Abraham's usual self control fade away like the mist of morning in the approaching day. He knows what to expect, Dracula is after all an impatient man, but still he gasps as he feels the strong hand of the vampire on his aching member.

"Oh, yes, please," Abraham breathes, knowing the mere touch won't be enough.

Dracula smiles again and Van Helsing knows it is caused by his pleas. The vampire likes it when he begs... and Vlad enjoys it even more when he expresses gratitude for the delicious touches bestowed upon him. Abraham is quick to obey those wishes as the other man's hand begins pumping him slowly, skilful with the practice of the ages. It isn't long before he has his lover writhing on the bed, mumbling a constant mixture of thanks and begging.

Soon it becomes too much for the younger man and he looks up, eyes big and pleading.

The realm of dreams allows for much and without any of the preparations required in the real world Dracula settled between Abraham's legs, moving them up and out of the way to allow himself free access to the other man's body.

As he feels the gentle pressure of the vampire's prick against his entrance Abraham begins begging once more, urging the other to take him.

"Please, Vlad... please, make me yours, Vlad..."

XXXXXXXX

Dracula dislodges himself from the other man's mind.

"No..." he whispers in the darkness of the room. "Not like this."

One day Abraham van Helsing would be his, but it would be in reality rather than these illusions. One day the man would come to him of his own free will and all his longing would be fulfilled, all his self-inflicted frustration would cease to exist. One day Abraham would be given all he deserved.

One day.

For now, Dracula would wait.


End file.
